The Party
by immafermata
Summary: Bobby is upset after his mother dies. Alex and all his friends decide to throw him a party to show how many people care. Bets take place as to when six certain detectives decide to get together. Pure and utter fluff. BA MC EO. Crossover with SVU.
1. Ideas

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own any part of Law and Order: Criminal Intent or Law and Order: Special Victims Unit. All I own are the plot bunnies. Don't sue. I have nothing to give.

**A/N:** So, this is my first "real story." The chapters are really short, and I apologize I know I hate to read stories that have really short chapters, but bear with me. This story is really fluffy, but as long as you go to the dentist it's pretty good. Enjoy.

I already finished writing this story. It is in the format of a play so I have to convert it to fan fiction style. I'm going to add a scene or two and change a few minor things around but nothing that big. So, I should update often. And constructive criticism is very much appreciated.

Oh, and I appolagize for deleting this before. I realized that it was quite stupid how I was doing the chapters, so i decided to put them together. My appolagies.

* * *

It was a fine Tuesday morning in the Major Case Squad. It was a day where the only thing needed to be done was paperwork. The office was buzzing with partners talking to themselves.

The Captain then opened then opened his door and bellowed "Eames! Logan! Barek! My office, now!"

The three of them looked up from their paperwork very puzzled. Bobby Goren looked up at his partner Alex Eames and gave her a questioning look as to say What could he possibly want with you three and not me? Alex shrugged in a reply and followed Mike Logan and Carolyn Barek into Jimmy Deakins's office.

When they all had filed in Deakins said "Close the door, please."

The three detectives looked at each other wondering what he could possibly want. After a moment Mike went over to close the door. Alex and Carolyn both took a seat. Mike positioned himself inbetween them. They all looked at their captain sitting at his desk.

"Now, to start, you guys are not in trouble." Deakins started. Everyone then let out a breath that they didn't know they were holding.

"Well then, what is it Cap?" Mike asked.

Deakins then paused for a moment. It seemed like he was trying to figure out how to say something. He then started, "It's about Bobby. He isn't himself lately." Alex then looked down at her hands in her lap. Deakins pretended not to notice and went on. "After his mom died he has been even more reserved than he was… Alex…" After a moment Alex then realized that he was waiting for her to acknowledge him. She then looked up. "He's only been talking to you. What's going on?"

Alex didn't know what to say. She thought about it for a moment and then against her better judgment started to explain."He… he feels lost… he's afraid… he said that I'm the… only one left that really… cares about him. He… really appreciates you two…" She gestured to Mike and Carolyn. "But he said that… it wasn't really… the same thing as what we have… friendship I mean."

Everyone was silent.

After a moment it was Carolyn who broke the silence. "I wish he knew how many people really care about him."

"We should try and do something for him." Mike suggested.

Deakins face lit up. "Mike…that is actually a really good idea." He then stopped and it looked to the detectives like he was contemplating something in his head. "We should do something for the big guy, show him he isn't alone."

Alex was quick to reply. "Captain, you know how he doesn't like to be put in the limelight."

Carolyn bounced back just as fast with an answer. "True, but it's not really _limelight… _necessarily… more of a lime_ glow_."

Alex shot one of her famous death glares.

Mike ignored Alex's look of hate and went on with the idea. "True, that big lug deserves a break. He never stops going. He only took one day off for himself after… you know."

Alex let out a sigh. "I know that. I'm probably the one who thinks he deserves something special the most out of anyone…. He has gotten… different with me. I can't really explain it… nicer I suppose… if that is possible." She smiled a small smile and then continued. "I think he is afraid that if he says something wrong I'll drop him as a partner like a hot potato, which of course I would never do…" Her voice dropped very suddenly. "Especially now…" Then just as fast as it went down, her voice was back to normal. "He thinks that if he does anything to upset me then he will be by himself… I just don't know what we could possibly do for him."

Deakins phone then started to ring. In a hurry he said. "Well, how about we lull it over for a bit. We'll have another little chat soon. Eames, I'm sure that Bobby is just about having a heart attack not knowing what we're talking about. I'm sure that you can think of something to tell him… go ahead."

Deakins then gestured for them all to leave. He picked up the phone as the three detectives walked to the door. After a moment he hung up the phone and said, "Logan, Barek, hold on. I have a question for you."

Mike and Carolyn turned around. Deakins said quietly, "Close the door again, please."

Mike and Carolyn looked at each other as if asking what he could want with the door closed. After shrugging it off Mike closed the door again.

Deakins smile and said, "Sit, please." They sat. "Now, I want you to know, that what I'm about to say isn't from Captain to Detectives. It's from friend to friends." He took a very long pause. He started to say something and then stopped. He then started again slowly, "Do you think that Bobby and Alex are… romantically involved?"

Mike and Carolyn's jaws dropped simultaneously. Mike managed to stutter out, "Uh…. Cap?… uh… wow…?"

Carolyn almost had recuperated and said, "Uhm… may we ask why you're asking…?"

Deakins let out a small smile. "Well, I don't know… you guys always spend lots of time together with them. I was just wondering if you noticed anything… different." He paused for a moment. "_I_ sure have." He chuckled to himself. "Look at them." He then pointed out to their desks. "When they sit at their desks. You can defiantly see that something is going on." Carolyn then turned around to watch and see if what he was saying was true. She had a knack for these types of things. "I don't know if they are together, or if they are both being overly sensitive because-"

Carolyn then cut him off abruptly, "No to your last question, and yes to the first, well… almost."

Mike was very confused. "What? Uh… care to elaborate…?"

Carolyn sighed and went on to say matter-of-factly, "When one is working the other stares at them, then when they look up, they look away. They are both doing it. It's like when you were in high school. It's really cute, actually. Then, they touch each other… differently than they used to, and much more. Alex is trying to tell herself that he just needs stability in his life. Bobby is trying to cling on to something that isn't going anywhere. Awwe. They like each other and they're too afraid to tell because if they told each other then it would ruin their partnership… they've seen too many crash and burns."

Mike was stunned. After the shell shock of it he managed to get out, "You can tell… _that_… from what? Fifteen seconds?!"

Carolyn gave an impish grin. "Women's intuition." She added.

Deakins was enjoying the show, but he wanted some answers. "Haha, okay you two enough of that. What do you think we should do?"

"Well, I don't think that they'll act on these impulses, or even tell each other until they're given a little" Carolyn motioned with her hands, "push."

Mike jokingly said, "Wow… I don't know if I can take much more of this…"

Deakins was looking adamantly at Carolyn. "Nonono, I think you're right Carolyn. They would never want to jeopardize their partnership, it means too much to both of them. Let's wait… just a bit… and see what happens."


	2. Betting

A few days had then passed. Nothing that exciting happened. Goren and Eames managed to snag a new case as well as Logan and Barek. However, nothing was really developing with them. Then, once again the captain came to his door and said "Eames! Logan! Barek! My office!"

The three detectives looked up once more with a harried look on their faces.

Bobby looked up at Alex, "What is it with you guys and all these meetings I'm not invited to?"

Alex didn't especially like lying to Bobby, but she realized that this was for him, so she said, "It's probably just something about" She got quieter, "the day you weren't here." She got louder again, "I helped Barek and Logan with something. Probably just some follow-up."

Bobby gave her a look to say, _I don't believe a second of that, but I'll let you off the hook for now. _"Okay, just don't be too long. We have an interview in a little bit".

Alex walks into Deakins's office and closes the door. She takes her seat and says, "Bobby's getting suspicious. We can't keep doing this."

"Okay, I had a free minute and I was just wondering if anyone had any ideas as to which what we could do for Bobby." Deakins said flustered.

"Yeah, I've thought about it a bit, but I can't really think of anything that is good enough for him." Carolyn said.

"Mmm… me too… all I've got is go to the bar, but we do that enough already, so, that's a no, it's just not special enough." Mike added.

Alex quietly said, "Well, I have an idea, but I don't know how much of a good one it is…"

Mike 'pfft'ed, "It's probably gold. Spit it out."

Alex took a second to gather her thoughts, "Well, we could throw him a party. We could invite all his friends from the other precincts and Lewis and we can all go to my house. It'll show him that there are people that really care about him."

Deakins face lit up, "Alex, that is a wonderful idea. Nothing too big, you know how he is, but something small and friendly."

Mike slapped Alex's back, "Good idea, very nice."

Carolyn smiled warmly, "Wonderful. You and I" She motioned to Alex, "should start working on it all." She started making a list on her fingers. "When it should be. Who to invite."

Mike then took over, "What kind of food. Making Alex's house fit for all these people."

Alex finished with, "Yeah, and to top it off… keep this all under wraps. You know if he _ever_ found out he wouldn't come. It has to be a complete and utter surprise."

Deakins was amazed at how well all of this was folding together. "I agree completely. We have to make sure that no one utters one word about anything."

"Let's just hope that the Major Case Squad's greatest First Grade Detective doesn't figure it out." Mike let out with a laugh followed by everyone else.

Alex then caught a glance at the clock. "Oh, I gotta run. We have an interview." She then turned to Carolyn. "We'll work all this out soon." And with that she was gone.

Deakins waited a moment and then turned back to Mike and Carolyn. "How long do you think until they get together?"

Mike half smiled, "I don't know, sometime soon, I hope."

Carolyn smiled as well, "Yes, defiantly. Did you notice that when she said she had to go be with Bobby her eyes lit up?"

Mike turned to her and asked, "How do you notice these things?"

Carolyn had a grin plastered on her face, "I-"

Deakins then cut her off."I don't think that I want to know; having three girls at home is enough."

Carolyn huffed. "Well, anyway. It's going to be soon. I'd say when we have this party."

"Are you willing to make a bet on that?" Mike waggled his eyebrow.

Carolyn was surprised at this sudden question but retorted quickly. "Why yes, infact I am."

"Woah… Count me in on this!" Deakins added.

"How much?" Mike asked.

Carolyn thought for a second, "Fifty bucks. I bet fifty dollars that Alex and Bobby will at the minimum kiss on the day we have this party."

Deakins thought for a moment and then said, "I meet this bet and I say that they are only going to tell each other. They won't kiss."

Mike already had what he was going to bet, "I think that they're going to do it the day after the party. After everything dies down. Fifty bucks then?"

"Fifty bucks."

"Fifty bucks."

Then Mike caught a look at the clock. "Woah, we've gotta go."

Carolyn looked up, "Oh! We're going to be late. See you later Cap."

"Bye." Mike added.

They both rushed out in a hurry. Deakins sat and thought for a moment. "Oh my god… we're betting on my two best detective's _relationship._"


	3. Sleepovers

**A/N **A little shorter chapter. Segway into major fluff. Have fun.

It was a little past time to go home. There were not that many people left in the bullpen. Carolyn decided that she couldn't get anywhere else on her case. There was just no point in it. She walked pass Alex's desk when Alex caught her eye. "Hey Car, you wanna do that girl's night tonight?"

Carolyn laughed, "Let me check my busy schedule" She looked around for a moment, "sure! Whose house?"

Alex thought for a second, "Mine, I already have everything we need. Can you give me… three minutes? We can swing by your place, grab some clothes, and head straight to my house."

Carolyn smiled, "Sure, I'll start heading down to the garage, meet you there."

"Okay." Alex then started to grab some of her files when she noticed that Bobby was staring at her."What? I can't have a girl's night with Carolyn?" She asked innocently.

Bobby let out a small laugh, "No, I just can't really picture you and Carolyn sitting on the couch painting each other's toenails pink."

"Nonono, that's silly, why would we ever do that…? Purple matches our skin complexion so much better." Alex twirled her hair in a very un-Alex way. Bobby's face got a look of complete and utter horror. Alex laughed and started to walk towards the elevators. "Bye Bobby see you tomorrow!" She added while getting into the elevator, "Why don't you and Mike find something to do tonight? You two need to occupy yourselves. And stay out of trouble!"

The elevator door closed and Mike walked over and put his hand on Bobby's shoulder. "Good God. How'd we get stuck with those pieces of work?"

Bobby laughed, "Haha, I dunno…" He then thought for a second, "What do you think they're really doing?"

"They're probably going to be sitting on Eames's couch all night splurging on ice cream talking about some extremely hot, way overpaid, stuck up actor, watching a chick flick. And if that's not what they're doing, I don't want to know." Mike said matter-of-factly.

"Haha, Mike, nicely put. I sure hope that's all they're doing. Let's take her up on that idea. You wanna grab a burger?" Bobby asked while putting the files he was working on away.

Mike let a look of shock enter his face. "The First Grade Detective strikes again! Can you read people's stomach's minds too? Jeeze, Goren, you're good. C'mon I know a good place over by my house, you can crash there."

"I don't want to impose-" Bobby started.

Mike sighed, "How many times do I have to tell you. You're _not_ imposing. It's called _inviting._ C'mon grab your stuff. We can swing by your place real quick."


	4. The Girls

**A/N **So, I've never actually been this drunk, so I wouldn't really know how they would really act. So, bear with me here. They're really drunk.

* * *

Alex and Carolyn dropped by Carolyn's apartment and got some clothes for the following work day. They also stopped by the local liquor store and got a few bottles of wine. _We've had a tough week. We deserve to relax a little_, as Alex put it.

They were now sitting on Alex's couch in a tank top and shorts each. They both had a glass of wine and some ice cream.

Alex sighed, "Urgh, this is so gross, but oh so good."

Carolyn took a sip of her drink, "Oh, I know it. We'll just have to work it off in the gym tomorrow."

Alex took a sip of her own, "Haha, yeah, we can challenge those wonderful partners of ours to some sort of game."

Carolyn laughed, "Sounds like fun. We should invite El and Liv."

"That's actually not such a bad idea. Focus! We're here to plan a party." Carolyn gave her a disapproving look. "And maybe get a little drunk, so what. But really, while we plan all this party business out how about we put in a movie? Are we in the mood for a chick flick, comedy, cry-your-eyes-out, gory, scary, action, or something else?"

Carolyn took another sip and thought, "Hmm… decisions, decisions… How about action while we plan, and then when we finish with a comedy. I need a good laugh."

"Sounds good to me." Alex told her. "How about… The Fugitive? It's so cliché, but such a good movie." Alex put her drink on the coffee table and went to her cabinet to get it. When she found it she went over to the DVD player, put it in, grabbed her drink, took a swig, and sat back down.

"Sounds good." Carolyn said, "Hmm… what kind of comedy should we watch? Oh! I know! We should watch Better Off Dead! That is _such_ a funny movie! Do you have it?"

Alex thought for a moment, "Yes I do! It's right here!" She pulled out the DVD and set it aside for later.

Alex was now in work mode. "So, where do we start?"

Carolyn started, "Well, we know that we're gonna have it here. So, who should we invite?"

"Well, let's not get _everyone _in the entire NYPD involved. Only the people who actually know and respect him." Alex said quickly, "So, we start with the obvious. Lewis, You, Mike, Bobby, Deakins, Carver, and Me. And now… how about Elliot Stabler… Olivia Benson…"

"John Munch… Fin Tutuola…Melinda Warner…"

"Casey Novak… Don Cregan…. George Huang…."

Carolyn counted on her fingers. "Wow, eighteen people already. Can we fit that many people in here?"

Alex laughed, "Haha, it'll be fine. We'll make due."

"Now, when are we going to have it?" Carolyn asked.

"Hmm… sooner is probably better. So how about… this Friday, June Sixth. We'll have tomorrow to alert everyone and see if they can come. Then we have Thursday to get everything ready." Alex thought out.

Carolyn smiled, "Good. Now all we have to worry about is being called out that night."

Alex let out a hearty laugh, "Oh man, don't even think that."

"Now, what about food?"

* * *

Alex and Carolyn had finished The Fugitive a long time ago. They had then since put in Better Off Dead. They put the movie in with a slight buzz. However, now, they had gotten though two and a half bottles of wine. They had laughed at everything in the entire movie, funny or not. The movie ended and they were more than drunk.

"Oh man, I love that movie." Alex said carefully.

"I know it's a great one." Carolyn said slurring her words.

"I bet you _Bobby_ wouldn't find it funny. He's too uptight." Alex said with a look of disgust.

Carolyn waved her arm. "Nah, he's not. I bet you him and Mike right now… I bet they're more drunk than us. He's not uptight. He's just been upset lately."

"Suuure he is. And he feels reassured when he decides to- " Alex stopped abruptly.

"When he what?" Carolyn said with a poke.

"Oh nonono, I know what you're trying to do and I'm not going to fall for it." Alex shook her head vigorously.

"Oh common!" Carolyn pushed her arm.

"Well…" Alex tried to think, but it didn't really work. She then gave up. "You promise not to say a word of this to anyone?"

Carolyn suddenly got a very serious face. "Promise."

Alex sighed and then started, "This is really hard, but… I think that I'm in love… with Bobby. I keep trying to tell myself that he is just being like this to me because he needs the stability… but really, I couldn't enjoy anything more than that. I'm just so afraid that if I tell him he won't love me back… or even worse the brass will have a field day… all those rumors coming true… I don't know what to think."

"Awwe, honey, why would you ever think that Bobby wouldn't love you? I can see it in his eyes. He loves you like there is no tomorrow. You shouldn't be afraid." Carolyn said very sympathetically.

Alex smiled. "Thanks Caro, this means so much. But say anything to anyone and I'm gonna have to kick you ass." They both erupted with laughter.

When Carolyn could finally talk again she said "Understood."

Alex finally let go of her stomach from laughing so hard. "So, what about you Miss Let's-Get-Alex-To-Spill-Her-Guts. You and Mike seem to be getting pretty close." She waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Carolyn's jaw dropped, when she finally regained composure she said, "Well… I don't really know. I think I might… like him too. But I mean he is Mike Logan, ladies man extraordinaire, so I don't know what to think. He is treating me differently than he used to. But I just think that he is learning as a partner."

Alex held up her hand. "Don't even go there. I see how you two look at each other. It's the same way Bobby and I look at each other… oh my God. We're in love with our partners…. We're… oh my God… we're turning into those girl cops that I hate… the ones that "fall in love" with every one of their guy partners and drives them away…. Oh no…" She suddenly got very sad.

Carolyn put her hand on Alex's shoulder. "No, no we're not. Have you ever felt this way with anyone of your partners before?"

Alex sniffled. "Well… no."

Carolyn smiled. "There you go. We found our guys and they just so happen to be our partners… no biggie."

"I hope…" Alex said so that Carolyn could barely hear.


	5. The Boys

**A/N **And now the boys! It's not as long, but whatever. Hope you don't have any cavities yet.

Indeed, Bobby and Mike had initially set out to get a burger. However, things turned into things and they ended up at a local bar after picking up some of Bobby's things. Both men had a very high alcohol intake, they each knew it. So, for now they were safe.

While sitting at the bar Mike noticed that the pool table was open. "Hey, you up for a game or two?"

"I… I don't know. I haven't played in a while." Bobby said carefully.

"That's no problem, I haven't played in a while either. We should make this interesting." Mike said with an evil grin.

"Ohh, and what do you propose?" Bobby asked.

"Hmm… how about every time we sink one we take shot. And then, if we sink one and go again and sink that one too, we do a double, etc, etc." Mike said slowly, he had already had a few drinks.

"All right, I'm up for it. Let's go." Bobby retorted.

"Game on." Mike patted him on the back.

Well, it turned out that they both weren't as rusty as they though. They played a few games. And both of them had more than a few doubles. After a while they realized that it was getting late, they were drunk, and they had to go to work in the morning. They took a cab back to Mike's apartment.

When they walked in the door they were finishing talking about a case that Mike just had closed "…We got a confession out of him in record time. Good thing too. I had a date that night, and I didn't want to tell Carolyn. She gets weird about that kind of thing. I dunno why. But Deakins gave us the rest of the day off. So, I didn't have to say where I was going. Good thing."

Bobby let out a long laugh. "Alex is the same way. I mean… I haven't gone on a date in forever, but she's always wondering what I'm doing. Is that a woman thing, or an overprotective weirdo partner thing?"

"Hmm…" Mike thought as hard as he could in his intoxicated state. "It could be either one." After a moment he spoke again. "So, you and Alex over there…" He waggled his eyebrows. "Looking pretty cozy I must say."

Bobby managed to catch himself just before his jaw dropped. "Uh… what are you talking about Mike?"

Mike laughed. "Oh, don't even try that approach. I _am_ First Grade, I _do_ know when people are lying even when I am piss drunk… sooo, what's going on?"

"Nothing… nothing is going on." Bobby said quickly.

"Come on, don't give me that shitI mean what's going on in that head of yours. What do you think about her?" Mike was on the verge of irritated.

"Oh… uh… nothing…? We're partners and best friends, there isn't much more than that." Bobby replied simply.

Mike was getting closer and closer to punching Bobby. "I don't think so man… I see the way you look at her. There defiantly is something."

Bobby thought for a moment, let out a sigh and said, "Okay, well this doesn't leave this room. And if things start floating around the squad room some heads are going to roll okay? And the last person to hear this is Alex. Got it?"

Mike put on the most serious face he could muster. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, just get on with it."

Bobby started slowly. "Well, she… she… she is the only person that has actually kept with me. She is the only person who really understands me and what I'm saying. She can read me like no one else. She is so kind, and considerate, and… I don't even know. But I think that I might like her. And I don't want to tell her for the life of me…. It would ruin our partnership. I can see it now…we wouldn't be able to read each other… she would become distant and give me the cold shoulder or she would be extremely angry. She would probably think that I'm just some other guy trying to hit on her. I could never handle that…" He then grew very silent. Mike didn't want to disturb him. He knew from first hand experience what happens when you interrupt a thinking Bobby Goren. Bobby then laughed. "Well, now that I've spilled my guts what about you Mr. I-Like-Carolyn-But-I-Go-Out-With-Other-Girls?"

Mike was flabbergasted. "….What?"

Bobby smiled. "You heard me. I can read you like an open book."

Mike was defeated; he didn't try to fight it. "Well… nothing does get past the infamous Bobby Goren." He paused. "Well, I don't really know. Everyone thinks of me as the 'ladies man.' And you know what? Maybe I am, but you know I don't really like any of them for real. They're just something that's there that I can hang out with. They're not really people that I can talk to and get to understand. Carolyn I can do that with. When she asks me what I'm doing that night I always wish I could just ask her to a nice dinner or something. But I know that would not end nicely."

Bobby chuckled. "Yeah, I know what you mean… I would probably get bodily harm… or some snarky comment about how I couldn't get a date that night."

Mike smiled. "I know how you feel man, I would probably get a slap across the face or a kick… well… you know..."

Bobby laughed, "Hahah, I can see that."

"Shit, it's late man. We're going to be wrecked for work tomorrow. We better get some beauty sleep." Mike said worriedly.

"Yeah, you're right. Goodnight." Bobby replied.

"Goodnight."


	6. Headaches

After a very rough time getting up by everyone and several Advil's later the four detectives were back in the bullpen. Bobby and Mike had arrived just a few minutes before Alex and Carolyn. Bobby was hunched over his desk doing paperwork when Alex walked up.

"Morning, Bobby." Alex said.

Bobby looked up. He had very large bags under his eyes, and when the phone rang across the room, he cringed a little.** "**Oh… Alex… good morning."

Alex let out a small laugh and then held her hand to her temple. "Looks like you boys had about as much fun as we did. Jeeze, I could use a big cup of coffee."

"Yeah, I'm pretty ashamed of myself for doing that on a night we have to go into work." Bobby said quietly.

"I think we all are, don't worry. Today is only a paperwork day. We can at least get through that." Alex said with a small smile.

Bobby then stood up. "I was just headed to get some from Starbucks. I can't handle the coffee here right now. I'll pick some up for you."

Alex smiled, "Thank you, I'll get the lunch later."

"Okay, be back in a few minutes." Bobby then walked to the elevators, got in, and was gone.

From across the room Mike and Carolyn have been watching the scene transpire, smiling to themselves.

Carolyn turned to Mike, "I have to tell you something in a minute."

Mike gave a grin, "I was just about to say the same thing."

"Hah, we're almost as good as Goren and Eames." Carolyn chuckled.

Mike snorted, "Yeah right, maybe in a billion years."

Carolyn slapped his arm playfully and said, "I'll be right back." She walked over to Alex, who had started her paperwork, and let out a big smile. "Sooo, what was that?"

Alex looked up. "What was what?"

"You two were smiling it up over here. Say anything interesting?" Carolyn inquired.

Alex was frustrated. "No, he didn't. We said how stupid we were to get drunk on a night we had to go into work. And then he went to go get me some coffee, that's it. Now am I going to be hounded every time we say something to each other? We are partners you know. We do have to talk. Am I going to get interrogated every time we say hello?"

Carolyn backed away. "Nonono… whatever you say honey."

Carolyn turned and started to walk back to Mike. Carolyn gestured that they should go into an interview room to talk. After they were both in Carolyn closed the door and turned to Mike. "So, Alex and I had a fun time last night. After we were both… quite… drunk I got some dirt… wasn't supposed to tell anyone, but you know how it is." Carolyn said with a grin.

Mike looked very thoughtful. "Well, this is quite interesting. I have the same type of story. You go first."

Carolyn laughed. "Well… Alex is totally in love with Bobby, but she's afraid that she's turning into one of _those kinds_ of cops."

Mike was taken aback. "Woah, well, it just so happens that Bobby confessed his love for Alex last night too. Only he was afraid that he would ruin their partnership. He thought that she would be mad and-"

Alex then knocked on the door and walked in. "Hey guys…" She then noticed that they stopped talking abruptly. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Oh, just some case." Carolyn said quickly.

"We didn't want anyone to hear our evil schemes." Mike added.

Alex gave them a disapproving look. "Okay, whatever. I'll believe you for now. But we have to go tell Deakins the arrangements for the party before Bobby comes back from getting coffee."

They all walked out of the interview room over to Deakins's office. Alex knocked on the doorframe before walking in. Deakins looked up from his desk. "Hey guys, what's up? Got any plans for this party yet?"

Alex gave a quick smile. "Uh, yeah, Caro and I worked it all out last night." She handed him a piece of paper. "There's everyone we're inviting, the date, and pretty much everything else you'll need. Would you mind calling over to Cregan and the rest of the SVU? I'll get Lewis."

Deakins looked at the paper and smiled. "Sure guys, thanks."

The detectives started to walk out of the room. Deakins then called them back in. "Now, I don't know what you guys did last night, but that is the last time you're to do anything like that on a work night. Got it? And tell Goren the same thing. I saw him before too. Oh, and Alex I want an update."

The detectives mumbled some sort of apology. Then Alex said, "Okay Cap, just a minute, Bobby's getting the most important thing of the morning."

"And what is that?" Deakins asked.

"Coffee, of course." Alex smiled.

Deakins shook his head. "Ahh, I should have known."


	7. Plans

Bobby and Alex were in their Captain's office reporting to them how far they had gotten on the case they were on. "And now we're going to go look at the CSU pictures and make sure that we didn't miss anything."

"Okay, go off and enjoy yourselves." Deakins smiled.

"Oh, we always do." Alex retorted.

Bobby and Alex turned around and started to leave the room.

Deakins then said, "Oh, Goren, Eames, wait a sec."

The detectives turned back around.

Deakins paused for a moment. He then said, "Now, this might seem… odd. But, do you think that Carolyn and Mike are… together?"

"Uh, wow, Cap…" Alex managed to get out.

"Well… uh…" Bobby stuttered.

Deakins chuckled. "No need to get in a huff. I was just wondering. I know that you guys spend a lot of time together with them. You don't really need to answer."

Alex had then recovered, "No, it's okay; it just… caught me off guard. To be honest, they aren't. But I think that they will be soon."

Bobby regained composure as well. "Yes, I think that they both like each other a lot. It shouldn't be too much longer."

"You willing to make a bet?" Deakins smiled.

"Wow, we're all full of surprises today aren't we?" Alex asked.

Bobby thought for a second. "I'm in. Fifty bucks they get together by… the end of this month."

Alex thought for a second also, then her face lit up. "Hmm… I bet fifty bucks too but I bet that they'll get together by the end of the week." She then winked to Deakins so that Bobby couldn't see.

Bobby turned to Alex not noticing her wink. "Wow, feeling lucky are we?"

Alex smiled. "All the time."

Deakins smiled. "You know, on second thought, it's five o'clock, you two and Logan and Barek can head out. You all were here at your normal early even considering…" He waved his hand.

"But Cap-" Alex protested.

"Sir-" Bobby started.

Deakins smiled at their enthusiasm to get back to work. "No, that is an order. You four leave, go get some sleep, do something, I don't really care, but just no drinking, okay?"

"All right." They both puffed out at the same time. They turned on their heels and left. Deakins sat there and smiled.

Alex and Bobby walked over to Mike and Carolyn. "We're being ordered to leave." Alex let out in a huff.

"What?" Carolyn said loudly.

"Why?" Mike asked.

"He figures we're totally trashed after last night and says we were here early and to do anything but drink." Bobby explained.

"Don't worry. I defiantly wasn't planning on it." Mike laughed.

Carolyn gasped. "I know something that we could do. Alex and I mentioned it last night. Let's go over to the gym and have a little game of basketball. We can invite El and Liv."

Everyone seemed happy with this offer. "All right. We'll meet you there soon." Alex said.

"Okay, we'll call them." Carolyn suggested.

"Okay, see you soon." Bobby said.

"Later." Mike let out walking away.

Alex turned to Bobby. "So, Carolyn and I had an interesting conversation last night."

Bobby smiled. "Really? What about?"

"Well, you know my theory?" Alex asked.

Bobby smiled. "Which theory? You seem to have a few."

"The one where Carolyn and Mike like each other." Alex said.

"Ah, that one. Yes, I do."

"Well, you won't ever guess what Carolyn told me last night." Alex said trying not to giggled, something that she _never_ did.

"And that would be…?"

"That she likes him!" Alex squealed.

"Hmm… that's very interesting…" Bobby said.

"…Why?" Alex asked.

"Because Mike told me that he likes her." Bobby answered.

Alex gasped. "I think the odds on our bets just increased! And oh! This is going to be one fun game." Alex waggled her eyebrows and went over to gather some files before they headed out to the gym.


	8. Basketball

**A/N **So, here is some really long pure unadultarated fluff. No plot development at all! I couldnt resist. Enjoy.

* * *

By six oclock the six detectives were all in gym clothes and on the court. They all were looking forward to this game. The girls had on rather tight fitting shirts and very short shorts accompanied by sneakers. The boys had their NYPD shirts with shorts accompanied by sneakers also. Since Alex and Carolyn couldnt wear their normal heels they had lost a few inches shrinking them down to five two, not the best thing for playing a game of basketball. Olivia was taller than them, so that gave them something to look forward to.

The girls came out of the locker room onto the court laughing about something. "You girls sure youre going to be able to reach the basket?" Mike asked Carolyn and Alex.

Carolyn walked over to him. The top of her head reached just below his shoulder. He looked down at her. "Were going to be just fine." She then poked him in the chest.

"I dont know... that basket is _pretty tall._" Bobby joked.

Alex then walked over to Bobby. She was the same height as Carolyn, but Bobby was a few inches taller than Mike, so she looked even shorter in comparison. "Dont even try to play that with me. Who cares how short I am. I have a mean shot. I wouldnt get to cocky mister six foot four." That shut Bobby up for a moment. "And besides, if need be I can just run through your legs."

Everyone let out a long laugh. Carolyn, Mike, Elliot, and Olivia managed to all catch each others eyes which just made them laugh harder.

When the laughter subsided Elliot had a suggestion. "So, to make this a little more interesting, how about we do boys versus girls? That would be quite an... interesting game."

"Aww... but we could never do that to these _poor defenseless_ girls." Mike laughed.

"Dont even start." Olivia said to Mike. She turned to Elliot. "Good idea, now we can brag about how three little _defenseless girls_ whooped all your guys asses." Olivia remarked.

"Howd you like _that_ floating around the squad room?" Alex sneered.

"I doubt _that_ would ever happen." Bobby replied.

"I dont know. You boys sure look worn out. All that drinking last night must have been _so hard_ on you guys." Carolyn retorted.

"All right. Enough. Lets get this game started." Elliot said finding a suitable ball to play with.

"Okay, since we only have teams of three, I dont think that we really need to establish positions, just you know, kind of bounce around to wherever we are needed. Is that okay with everyone?" Bobby suggested.

There were variations of "yes" around the court.

"What are we playing to?" Olivia asked bouncing up and down getting herself psyched for the game.

"I dont really care." Alex said.

"Neither do I." Bobby added.

"Dont care." Carolyn said.

"Mien either." Mike said.

"Thanks guys, let me decide." Elliot huffed. "Uh... is twenty okay?"

"Sure, sounds good. Lets get this game on." Olivia said. "On second thought... how about we have a three minute planning period. Okay? Okay. Go!"

The girls ran over to one side of the court and the boys to the other.

"Okay, so I have a masterful plan." Olivia started.

"And what would that be?" Carolyn asked.

"Get baskets?" Alex joked.

"Haha, very funny, no. Why dont we use our femininity to our _advantage_?" Olivia said smirking.

"You mean like...?" Alex asked

"Yes, thats exactly what I mean." Olivia said getting what Alex was trying to say.

"Oh, youre good." Carolyn laughed.

"Agreed?"

"Agreed." Alex and Carolyn said at the same time.

The boys had a much more realistic way of going about things.

"Okay, Bobby was taking charge. "Im going to go for the tip off since Im the tallest out of everyone. I will obviously get it. So Mike I want to be standing back and to the right so I can hit it to you. Then Elliot, I want you in front waiting for the pass from Mike. Before they knew what hit them well already have a basket. Okay?"

"Sounds like a plan." Elliot said.

"Good strategy, buddy." Mike said slapping Bobby's back.

They met in the middle. It was Bobby versus Olivia, since she was the tallest girl. After much arguing it was decided that Elliot was to throw it up.

Right before they all took their positions Carolyn said, "Man, its hot in here."

"Oh, I know, and its only going to get worse once we start." Olivia added.

"Maybe we should take our shirts off." Alex suggested with a smile.

"Thats a wonderful idea." Carolyn said. And with that the girls all took off their shirts revealing very colorful sports bras. The boys looked at the women and gaped.

"What you have a problem?" Olivia asked.

"No... no we dont. Why would we?" Elliot said his throat dry.

"Oh, I dont know... embarrassed?" Carolyn piped up.

"No, no of course not." Mike said his mouth just as dry.

"Guys, I dont think any of them have seen us this..." Alex gasped and put her hand up to her mouth in fake shock, "revealed."

Carolyn and Olivia put their hand to their mouth as well.

"Thats... fine... I dont think any of us care. Right guys?" Bobby managed to choke out.

"No, I'm... fine with it." Elliot said.

"Me too." Mike added.

"And... and, just to be fair I think that we should... take our shirts off too... just to be fair, you know." Bobby said slowly.

"Yeah, I mean it would only be fair." Elliot said smirking.

"Things _do _have to be even." Mike said grinning

The boys then took off their shirts. The girls tried to look away nonchalantly; however they just couldnt resist taking a peek. After all the gawking was over everyone finally got ready for the game. Elliot threw the ball up and the game was on.

Just as Bobby went to jump up Alex called his name. She shook her hips in a provocative way and Bobby stopped mid-jump. Olivia managed to get the ball right before Bobby recovered. _That woman is going to be the death of me…_ Bobby thought.

Mike and Elliot couldn't stop Alex from passing it to Carolyn. She made a shot from just outside the line. 3-0 girls.

"How do ya like them apples?" Carolyn yelled.

Mike sighed. _That's the last thing I need to be thinking about right now. _He then threw the ball in to Elliot. He passed it to Bobby. Within a few short strides and feeble attempts from the girls he made a three pointer also. 3-3.

The game passed with more and more underhanded attempts to make everyone forget about the game. The game lasted a while, there were so many turnovers that an hour later they were still playing. The score was 18-18; the next basket won the game.

Elliot was standing still. Olivia was guarding him. He could not find any way to pass the ball. Olivia could read him to well. No matter what kind of move he made she always managed to know what he was about to do. "I have to think about what I'm going to do." He said to her. He held the ball above his head as high as he could. Unfortunately for Olivia, it was just out of her reach. He stood there for a moment or two.

_I know exactly how to get the ball. _Olivia thought mischievously. She stood squarely in front of him and kissed him on the lips. Elliot dropped the ball. As soon as she had done it she had the ball in her hands. She was running towards her basket. She managed to evade Mike and made a perfect lay up. Girls won. 20-18.

"You little bitch!" Elliot laughed as he hurtled towards Olivia. He picked her up and swung her around playfully.

Alex and Carolyn started to walk away wanting to leave them alone no matter how cute they thought that it was. "Hey guys?" Bobby asked. The girls turned around.

"Don't think you're getting off so easy." Mike said as they were running towards them.

The girls tried to run, but before they had gotten a few good steps in Mike had Carolyn in his arms and Alex in Bobby's. They swung them around for a bit. Then all three boys brought them to the middle of the court. They stood in a circle around them.

"Now, you know we don't appreciate how you played." Elliot started sternly.

"But we want you to know that we enjoyed every minute of it." Bobby said sweetly.

"Congratulations guys, I guess you do have bragging rights, no matter how bad you cheated." Mike said smiling while punching Carolyn's arm playfully and then pulling her into a hug.

Alex, Olivia, Bobby, and Elliot watched smiling. While Bobby was watching Mike and Carolyn Alex managed to wiggle her arms around Bobby's neck and pulled him down for a hug also. He picked her up and twirled her around once gently.

Olivia looked at Elliot and smiled at the playfulness of the other detectives. The leaned up and pecked him on the lips. They parted and Elliot leaned down for a longer kiss and then realized whose company they were in. The other four detectives were standing there gawking at them.

"I thought that kiss before was just a diversionary tactic." Alex whispered.

"Me too." Carolyn said back.

"Well," Olivia said smiling, "It was. But I also hadn't kissed him all day. I felt the need to."

"You mean…?" Bobby started.

"Yup." Elliot said before he could finish.

Mike laughed. "Do you guys know you have a bet running on you?"

"Oh, of course we do! We've known for a while." Elliot laughed.

"Do you know how much fun it is knowing and having everyone not know you know?" Olivia said.

"Well, I guess our bets were void. We didn't bet till recently. Damn." Mike said.

"Guess so." Olivia said.

"C'mon guys, let's get changed and get home. I'm wiped." Carolyn suggested.

"Sounds like a good plan." Alex said.

"Yeah, I need a good night's rest." Mike said.

"I could use one too." Bobby added.

"We'll see you soon guys." Olivia said waving goodbye.

"Yeah, we have to do something like this again real soon." Elliot said smiling.

And with that they all departed.


	9. The SVU

**A/N **So, the first half of the last chapter got messed up. I worked on it at school and somehow the font etc. got messed up. So, there are no apostrophes. I apologize. On with the story! Here's a short one.

During the day Deakins had gone down to the SVU to invite everyone to Bobby's party. He had just finished telling Cregan about everything. "So, are you in?"

Cregan thought about it for a second. "Yeah, Im in. Bobby really deserves this."

Deakins then remembered, "Oh, and I have two bets running. One is that Goren and Eames are going to get together and the other is that Logan and Barek are going to get together. The bets for fifty dollars each. We do have a fun time over in the MCS."

Cregan laughed, "Hahah, I am defiantly in. And it just so happens we have a bet going on too. Benson and Stabler. Theres so much sexual tension I dont even know where to begin. You're in on that one right?"

Deakins smiled, "Of course! Anyone can tell that they are going to get together at any moment."

Cregan laughed. "Okay, hereY let me call everyone in here and give them the news about the partyY and the bets." He smiled. "Well get the detectives now and then Ill call Novak, Warner, and Huang later."

Cregan walked over to the door and opened it. "Benson! Stabler! Fin! Munch! My office, now!"

Everyone gets up from desks looking at each other wondering why they would all get called in at once. Nevertheless they all got up and filed into Cregan's office.

Cregan closed the door and turned around. "Now, Im sure you all know Captain Jimmy Deakins from the Major Case Squad." Everyone said hello. _"_Now, we have anY idea. We all know that our good friend Bobby Goren has been under a lot of stress and hasnt been well lately. Now, everyone over at the MCS has come up with a brilliant idea to have a party for him. Itll be on this Friday the sixth at Alex Eamess house." With that everyone tried to stifle a chuckle_. "_And, there is one more thing. There are two bets going on. And yes, I know why you all chuckled. That just so happens to be what the bets are on. There is a fifty dollar bet going around that Goren and Eames will get together and Logan and Barek will get together. The wager is just on when and how muchY stuff will go on, if you catch my drift."

Everyone smiled and said that they were in.

"Okay, well Cap, Elliot and I have to go and interview someone." Olivia said.

"Well give you an update later." Elliot added.

They walked out of the office and Fin turned to Deakins. "DeakinsY you do know about _our _bet right?"

Deakins smiled. "Yes, I do and Im already in on it."

John smiled. "Okay, good."

"I bet they all get together the night of this party. " Fin speculated.

"It would be the perfect time." Munch said like there was no other time that it could be done.

Cregan then started to crack the whip "OkayY guys you need to get back to work. Fin, I want that report on my desk pronto and Fin, go check missing persons for your John, see if hes there."

They left the office in a hurry eager to get back to work.

Cregan turned to Deakins. "Let me call Novak, Warner, and Huang and get them here. You want to hang around here while we wait?"

Deakins thought about his agenda. "Uh, sure."

* * *

A little while later the plans were explained to everyone.

"Oh, I think that is a wonderful idea." Melinda said.

"Yes, he defiantly deserves it." Casey added.

"Im defiantly looking forward to it." George said.

"I think we all are." Cregan said smiling.


	10. Party Time

Thursday passed with much taunting by Alex, Carolyn, and Olivia to their partners. They managed to only do it by themselves so it wouldn't get out to the bullpen. After all they did cheat.

Friday had finally come. The day was filled with paperwork. It was now six o'clock. Deakins, Mike, and Carolyn had already ducked out. They were putting the finishing touches to Alex's apartment for that night. Alex and Bobby were still at the MCS.

Alex leaned back in her chair and stretched her back. She had been doing paperwork for exactly six hours since lunch. "Jeeze. I hate paperwork." She let out in between the stretches.

"Mmm..." Bobby said without looking up from his own.

Alex looked at him. "Bobby, weve been working on paperwork all day. You need a break. Why dont you come over for some dinner? You look like you could use it."

Bobby finally looked up. "I don't really know. I want to finish this today, get it done for the weekend."

Alex sighed. "They will still be there on Monday, give it a rest."

Bobby gave in. "Okay, fine, what are we having?"

Alex thought for a moment. "Uh, hows some pasta sound?"

Bobby smiled. "Good with me."

Alex got up and got her coat. She came back to get some files and noticed that Bobby had returned to his own. "Okay, common, partner."

"This very second?" Bobby asked with a childlike gleam in his eye.

Alex sighed. "Yes, this very second. Lets go."

"Ill meet you-" Bobby started.

Alex was quick to catch him. "Ohhh no you don't. I know how you operate. You're going to come in my car and I am going to drive you to my house myself. If I don't, you will get on that subway and go to your house and then not come over. " She was more stern now. "Let's go."

"You know me too well, Eames." Bobby smirked.

"I know I do, now lets go."

They walked to the elevators and got in

* * *

They were now standing outside of Alex's door. She was fishing in her purse for her keys.

"Eames, I don't want to stay too long." Bobby said.

"Why? Got a hot date I don't know about?" Alex replied and flashed a smile in his direction.

Bobby was flabbergasted. "No... no... just I don't want to overstay my welcome."

Alex turned to him. "Since when have you _ever_ overstayed your welcome in my house?"

"Well-" Bobby started.

"Exactly." Alex said. "Now come on." She had finally found her keys and inserted them into the lock.When she swung the door open all the way there was an eruption of "SURPRISE!"

Bobby's jaw dropped. "What..? What is...?"

Alex smiled at his gawking. "Well... this, this would be a party... just for you. Everyone here knows how youve been lately. We just thought that you could use some reminding about how many people actually care about you."

"But... I...-" Bobby began.

Deakins walked over to him. "No buts- just enjoy."

Cregan walked over as well. "And you have to thank the lovely Alex over here for all this wonderful planning."

Alex started to turn a light shade of pink. "Nonono, Mike and Carolyn helped a lot. And Deakins did the inviting. It's just my house."

Cregan put his hand on Alex's shoulder. "Don't be so modest, Alex."

Elliot smiled. "Yeah, I don't know what she is talking about. She only came up with the idea and did all the planning. I mean no big deal. But seriously, she really cares for you, man."

Elliot walked toward Bobby and gave him a hug. Bobby was then bombarded with everyone patting him on the back and endless amounts of hugs. Alex managed to shrink into the back of the room with Carolyn.

Carolyn turned to her. "So, what do you think?"

Alex looked at Bobby. "Well, after the shell shock about having so many people here who care about him... I think hes going to be fine." She then let out a huge smile.

"And he has you to thank for almost all of this. I dont know why you arent giving yourself any credit. You did a whole bunch for this party to go on and you keep saying that you did nothing. What is with that?" Carolyn said very seriously.

Alex sighed. "I dunno... I'm not the only one that did anything for this. A lot of other people helped out too. I don't want to be the only one that gets credit."

Carolyn shook her head. "You're getting more and more like Bobby everyday. Now you don't want the gratitude."

Alex snapped her head from Bobby to Carolyn. "I am not!"

Carolyn gave Alex a disapproving look.

Alex gave up. "I just think that it would be weird for him for me to be the only one who did anything for this, okay?"

Carolyn gave her another disapproving look but said, "Okay, whatever you say."


	11. Getting Together

**A/N **So, I was going to make every section a chapter but then I was like ah, what the heck, it can all be one. XD Here comes the romance! Nothing to heavy.

* * *

It has now been a while. Things are starting to die down. Everyone can feel that they are going to be going home soon.

Bobby walked over to Alex. "Hey…"

Alex turned around, saw who it was, and let out a huge smile. "Hey!"

Bobby's voice dropped. "Can we talk for a minute? In private?"

Alex wasn't quite sure what he would want to say. "Uh, sure Bobby… let's go out on the balcony." She suggested.

They walked out to the balcony unnoticed. From where they were no one could see them outside. They both stood facing outwards looking at the New York City skyline.

"It's really pretty out." Bobby said.

"Yeah, yeah it is." Alex agreed.

"Alex… I just wanted to say… thank you for this… for everything." Bobby stuttered out.

Alex looked up at him. "It was no problem."

Bobby looked a little less tense. "No snarky remark? That is a first."

Alex laughed quietly. "I just wanted you to know that I was being sincere. It really was no problem. You really truly deserve this."

"Thank you… again." Bobby said. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. Alex was stunned. She didn't move for a moment. "Oh, Alex… Im so sorry, I shouldn't have done that I was-"

Alex put her finger on his lips. "It's okay… really." Alex got up on her tippie toes and kissed him lightly on the lips. Bobby was silent. "Oh… Bobby Im sorry, I thought that since you-"

Bobby put his hands on Alex's shoulders. "Shh… Alex… I dont really know how to say this… but… I… love you."

Alex looked up into his eyes. "I… I love you too… I've wanted to say that for… so long."

"Me too… ever since the surrogacy… I realized how much I… need you in my life." Bobby breathed.

"Oh, Bobby… I realized it then too… how much I missed you… with me…" She then wrapped her arms around his neck. He put his hands around her waist pulling her closer. Their lips crashed together.

* * *

At that moment everyone decided that it would be a good time to leave. They wanted to say goodbye to Bobby and Alex, but they could not find them anywhere. They then went around the house looking for them. Mike then went to go to open the door to the balcony. Carolyn saw them kissing. She pointed and put her hand on his to stop him from opening it. She then suddenly pulled away, knowing what she had done in the company of everyone else. She looked around _Okay, good, no one saw that. Phew._

Everyone else had then noticed that Elliot and Olivia disappeared. Everyone not only wanted to find them to say goodbye, but they wanted to see if the bet that had been going on for so long had finally ended.

Carver was looking in the far end of the house. "Elliot?" He opened the bedroom door. "Oliv- Oh… oh dear… I'm so sorry… goodnight." He closed the door and turned around. Everyone was standing behind him trying to get a look at what he just saw. "They were kissing. Looks like two bets have been won tonight." He said with a smile.

Mike and Carolyn looked at each other. "Well… actually… I think they have something to tell you about that bet." Carolyn said pointing to the two offenders that had just emerged from the bedroom.

They both let out a nervous chuckle. "Well, that bet… let's just say that no one has won." Elliot said.

"We've known about it for uh… quite a while now… I think the day after you started it." Olivia said.

"And we've been together much longer." Elliot said putting an arm around Olivia's waist.

Mike and Carolyn then played host and got everyone out of the house. When everyone was finally gone they closed the door and sighed.

They turned to each other. "Well… I really had a good time tonight." Mike said.

Carolyn smiled. "So did I… I think Bobby enjoyed himself. He defiantly deserved this."

"Yeah… defiantly…" Mike said. "So, what do you think they're doing out there? They've been out there a while now." He waggled his eyebrows.

Carolyn laughed. "Oh, dont even… let them be. They've been waiting for this for over six years. Let them be."

Mike sighed. "I guess your right… Well… We should probably help clean up, so that they don't have to tomorrow."

Carolyn already started taking the empty cups and bottles into the kitchen to put in the sink. "I think thats the last thing on their mind right now." She smiled mischievously.

Mike took the rest of the cups and bottles that Carolyn missed. "Oh, I defiantly agree with that." He put them into the sink. Their hands were practically touching.

"Well, I guess I should be getting home." Carolyn said quickly pulling her hands away but not moving.

Mike pulled his hands out as well. "Yeah… me too…"

"So…" Mike said.

"Yeah… goodnight." Carolyn said turning to leave.

"Hey Caro?" Mike asked.

Carolyn turned around "Yeah?"

Mike walked over to her and planted a kiss on her forehead. "You are wonderful."

Carolyn smiled. "So are you." She then leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

Alex and Bobby had just came in from outside. They had their arms around each others waist watching in awe with smiles across their faces.

After a moment Alex screamed, "Yes!"

Carolyn and Mike pulled away very quickly and they both turned a bright shade of red just as fast. They put their hands around both of their waists as Alex and Bobby have.

"What could you possibly want right _now_?" Mike huffed.

"Bobby and I just won fifty dollars each!" Alex practically squealed.

"Well, it just so happens that so did we… so… meh…" Carolyn stuck out her tongue which. Alex followed suit quickly.

"You… you bet… on us… too…?" Bobby stuttered out.

"Haha, well… yeah!" Mike said. "Oh, and speaking of bets. We all know that the Elliot, Olivia one was void, but everyone else just found out a few minutes ago."

Alex and Bobby had looks of puzzlement on their faces. Carolyn clarified. "Carver found them in the bedroom together."

Alex snorted. "Doing what?!"

Carolyn smiled. "Only kissing… but they left in a hurry."

Everyone laughed.

"Well… it looks like were all fifty bucks richer." Bobby reminded them.

"I like the sound of that." Alex smiled.

"Me too." Carolyn agreed.

"We should go out tomorrow and celebrate. Maybe a double date?" Mike suggested.

"That sounds like fun." Bobby said. He looked down at Alex. She nodded. "Sure, were in."

"Maybe we should make it a triple date, invite El and Liv." Alex suggested.

"That would be pretty… interesting." Carolyn laughed.

"Oh yes it would be." Mike laughed as well. "Okay, how about tomorrow around seven… at… McMullens right down the road?"

"Fine with us." Alex said.

"Me too." Carolyn said.

"Okay then, see you two love birds tomorrow." Bobby smiled.

Alex and Bobby walked Mike and Carolyn to the door. When they closed it Bobby pressed Alex up against it in a passionate kiss.

* * *

**A/N **Sorry guys, don't get your hopes up. No smut ahead. I'm just trying to get the writing down now. Maybe later, in another story. ;D 


	12. Papers

**A/N **So I started writing this story and I made it so that they weren't allowed to be with their partners, it's more fun that way, you know? But then I was like well, there's no real rule, so I'll make it this way. Enjoy.

* * *

It was now Saturday and Ron Carver was sitting at his desk filling out a form when there was a knock on the door. 

"Come in." He said not looking up.

The door opened to reveal Deakins. He closed the door and said, "Ron, hey. I have a problem."

When he saw who it was he stood up and gestured to a chair. "Have a seat, yes, of course, what is it?"

Deakins sighed. "Now I know today is Saturday. But, after what Goren and Eames did last night I think after that things aren't going to die down and go away if you catch my drift. They have been waiting for this their entire partnership. I just wanted to make sure that when one of them pops the question, because we all know they will in the near future, I want to make sure that I won't have to go and get them new partners. I don't think anyone wants that.

Carver thought for a moment. "…I'll see what I can do…"

Deakins stood up. "Okay, I'll see you soon then, and Ron? Thank you."

Carver stood up and smiled. "Don't thank me yet, Captain. Let's just wait and see what happens."

* * *

Later that day Carver was sitting at his desk again. There was another knock at the door. Deakins walked in. "You wanted to see me, Councilor?" 

Carver stood up. "Why, yes Jimmy." He gestured to a seat and then sat down. "I talked it over with the Chief of Ds, the DA, and every higher up there possibly is to talk to."

"And…?" Deakins said anxiously.

Carver smiled. "And… it took much persuading. Like, reminding them that Detectives Goren and Eames are both First Grade Detectives and they have the best solve rate in the entire NYPD. After a long time, I got them to make a document. It says that no matter what the personal relationship of Ms Alexandra Eames and Mr. Robert Goren are as long as they keep it out of the office, they may remain partners."

Deakins let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding. "Wow, thank you so much Ron. This means so much to me. And I'm sure that it will mean the world to Bobby and Alex."

Carver smiled back. "It was no problem. And not to mention that they are one of the mean reasons that I win so many cases. I couldn't lose that, now could I?"

Deakins shook his hand and took the papers. "Thanks so much again, Ron." He turned to leave.

"Jimmy?" Carver said. He turned around. "If you don't need that right now there is no kind of expiration date on that. You can keep it in your bottom drawer. However, I have a feeling that you will need to use it soon. " He said with a smile.

Deakins laughed. "Thanks." He then just remembered something. "Oh, and Ron? I have another huge favor to ask of you."

"Whats that Jimmy?" He asked.

"Well, I have information from… some confidential informants… that Logan and Barek also shared a kiss last night. I was wondering if you could possibly draw up another one of these" He held up the papers. "For them?"

Carver opened his top drawer and took out more paper that looked just like the one that he had given to Deakins. "I've already done that. I knew from the moment they ushered us out the door that something was going to happen. I was just waiting for someone to tell me that I was right." He said with a knowing smile.

Deakins laughed and took the papers. "Wow, thanks so much councilor."

"It was no problem, Captain." Ron replied.

Deakins laughed. "I bet that the brass is probably getting tired of all this. I have no doubt in my mind that Casey Novak went and did the same thing that you did for Benson and Stabler."

Carver laughed. "Oh, I'm positive she did. I saw her walking in when I was walking out."

Deakins laughed. "Thanks again, Ron."

Deakins turned and left his office. Ron sat back down and smiled and chuckled to himself.

* * *

Cregan was sitting at his desk. There was a small knock on the door and it opened. Casey Novak appeared in the doorway. 

Cregan stood up and smiled. "Casey, thank you so much for coming. He gestures for her to sit. When she sits so does he. "I have a huge favor to ask of you. I was wondering if you could go to the brass and ask them if it was all right if Olivia and Elliot were to get married. What I mean by that is that they would remain partners. I have a feeling they won't last much longer before at least one of them pops the question. Especially now, seeing as they've been together longer than we expected."

Casey smiled and pulled some papers out of her briefcase. "Way ahead of you Captain. I had the papers drawn already." She handed him the papers. "I was on my way in when Carver was on his way out. I have no doubt he was doing the same thing I was."

Cregan laughed. "Oh, I bet the brass is loving this."

Casey smiled. "Oh, you can bet on that… no pun intended."

Cregan smiled knowingly. "I have a feeling that Carver was there for two of these documents. Logan and Barek were looking pretty comfortable together last night as well. "

Casey laughed. "I saw that too. So, six of the best NYPD detectives are dating their partners. I'm sure that this will be a lovely thing in the future. For now, it's actually pretty cute."

Cregan smiled. "I'm sure it is for you. The brass is probably going to have trouble in the future. But I'm sure they'll get over it. They always do." He grinned.

Casey sighed. "Well, I have an arraignment to get to. Thank you very much Captain."

Cregan shook her hand. "No Casey, thank you." He smiled.

* * *

**A/N** So, the next few chapters might take a little longer to update. Because, besides for the basketball scene the whole story was already written. And now, I'm changing the ending. So, I'm writing this freely, bear with me. Reviews do make me happy! 


	13. McMullen's

**A/N **Well, this is a really short segway into the next chapter… which come to think of it _probably _won't be that long either. But I think/hope it will be worth it. Criticism and reviews are more than welcome, I would really appreciate them.

* * *

Alex arrived at McMullen's a few minutes after Bobby did. He had saved six seats at the bar for everyone coming soon.

Alex walked up behind Bobby and kissed him on the cheek as she got up and sat on the stool. "Hey." She said nonchalantly. Alex ordered a beer, the same as Bobby.

Bobby turned and saw that it was Alex. His eyes lit up. "Hey! I haven't seen you in what? Just a few hours? How've you been?" Bobby joked.

Alex smiled. "Good. I managed to sleep in this morning. I haven't done that in a really long time with all these early morning cases we've had. I also went to see Joey. That's always nice."

Bobby smiled at how happy Alex was that she got to see her nephew.

"What about you? Did you get any sleep last night? You know you left pretty late." Alex said with a twinkle in her eye.

"I know." Bobby said his voice a low grumble. "I did manage to catch a few hours sleep."

At that moment Carolyn walked in closely followed by Mike. They spotted Alex and Bobby and made a beeline for them. They both sat down and ordered a beer as well.

"I think that I'm gonna go light tonight." Mike said with a light chuckle.

"Same here." Carolyn agreed.

Elliot and Olivia then walked in together; their arms were around each other's waists. They walked up and smiled.

"It's really nice to have this out in the open now." Olivia smiled.

"I know," Elliot replied. "Instead of having to keep it a secret now we can kiss all we want in public." And with that he pecked Olivia's lips.

"Why'd you guys keep it a secret anyway?" Alex asked.

"Well, we didn't want to get ragged on." Olivia explained.

"But, I don't know. I think it was kind of fun sneaking around." Elliot added. They both had gotten a beer also, seeing that everyone else decided not to drink that heavy.

"All right, I have an idea. Let's have another little… challenge. Boys versus girls at pool." Mike suggested.

"I'm game." Alex said without a moment's hesitation.

"Let's go." Elliot said.

And with that the group walked over to the pool table. The girls let the boys break, seeing as they lost the basketball game. Bobby broke and got one in, they called solid.

The pool game was played with just as much underhanded dirty play as the basketball one. However, this game got a little more intimate.

As a joke the girls would stick their butts in the air when they went to shoot. Yet, this plan backfired when the stick almost touched the ball their partner would grab their ass making them miss their shot.

The boys managed to keep their cool, until near the end of the game that was. The girls were losing and they got very frustrated. After some coercing they had a game plan. For the boy's shot they would seductively wrap around them. The boys were a little dazed at this in the beginning, however after a bit it didn't faze them anymore.

The girls were then getting desperate. Mike, Bobby, and Elliot only had to sink the Q ball. Olivia, Carolyn, and Alex still had two stripes left in addition to the Q ball. They had now moved from wrapping themselves around their partners to just as they were to hit the ball touching them in very inappropriate places or whispering something in their ear that the others were remotely glad that they couldn't hear.

In the end Bobby managed to withstand Alex's taunting and sunk the Q ball.

"Well, I guess I can deal with that. We are now even." Alex huffed.

"Well, it's getting late. I think El and I should head home." Olivia said.

Mike, Carolyn, Alex, and Bobby tried to stifle a smile. They said their goodbyes and they were gone.

"Well, I am very proud of myself." Mike gloated. "I managed to withhold myself to two beers tonight."

"What is that, a record?" Carolyn joked.

"Well… we all managed to withhold to two drinks. We should all be very proud." Bobby said.

"I agree." Alex said looking up and smiling at Bobby.

They then headed out of the bar. They got tense not knowing what to say in front of the other couple.

Carolyn finally broke the uneasy silence. "Well, I guess I'll catch a cab home. I'll see you guys on Monday."

"Do you mind if I catch a cab with you? My house is on the way and we can save on cab fare." Mike asked cautiously.

"Uh, sure I don't mind." With that they both got in.

"Goodbye!" Carolyn said waving as she closed the door.

"Bye." Mike said. The cab was then gone.

Alex then turned to Bobby and let out a short sigh. "Whew. I was getting nervous there for a second. I don't know if I wanted them to know that you were coming to my house tonight."

"I doubt that they would have minded. It's not like they aren't either. But that was some bullet we dodged." Bobby said as they started walking to Alex's house a few blocks away.


	14. Getting Closer

**A/N **Sorry I didn't update yesterday guys, I went to the Yankee game and I got really busy.

BUT while I was there some plot bunnies decided to show up, so I am almost done writing a oneshot /drabble.

Now, the beginning of this story I thought was done really well, and then things just started going downhill as I got more and more chapters. So, I'm really sorry about the sappy anticlimactic, cliché things. It's almost done. A few more chapters at least.

And I have two drabbles/oneshots (including the one mentioned above) and two stories about this length running around in my head.

ANYWAY, this probably isn't the best in the entire world, but hey, I tried. Little kiddies beware.

* * *

Elliot and Olivia decided to go to Olivia's house. Her apartment on the third floor, they decided to climb the stairs instead of taking the elevator. It was the more exercise that they needed. They held hands walking up. Both were very content in a comfortable silence. 

When they reached the second floor landing Elliot turned and kissed Olivia on the lips hungrily. After a moment he deepened the kiss and pushed her against the wall. Olivia managed to escape his lips for just long enough to say in a low and husky voice, "El… the neighbors… they'll see." Reluctantly he pulled away.

They started their way up the last flight of stairs. Every few steps Elliot would turn and kiss Olivia lightly on the lips, cheek, and forehead. When they finally go to her room she started to fish through her purse for her keys. Elliot leaned down and kissed the crook of her neck. In a raspy voice he then said, "Why'd you need to bring that thing? You never do."

Olivia just smiled when she unlocked the door and swung it open. She walked inside followed by Elliot at her heels. She didn't even put her purse down and Elliot had her backed up in the door lips crashing together. She then dropped the cursed object and brought her fingers to his hair. She weaved them in and out of his short hair.

Elliot then began the attack on her clothes. He broke the kiss for merely a second to bring her shirt over her head. Her fingers went down his shirt rapidly unbuttoning it. She then slid it off his shoulders. They were moving towards the bedroom at slow pace. He fumbled with her pants button, but after a moment they were a in a heap on the floor. She then undid his belt and pulled it out with a snap. She then undid his button and in a mere few seconds his pants were a few feet from Olivia's.

When they reached the bedroom Elliot managed to unclasp Olivia's bra and slid it down her front. One hand then caressed her breast when the other slid her underwear down her legs. When they hit the floor Elliot's boxers were very quick to join them. They fell on the bed together.

When they both came back from sweet oblivion Elliot had Olivia wrapped in his arms, his back to her front. He lavished her neck with kisses. After a moment of lying there she put his mouth to her ear. "When do you think that we should tell everybody?" Knowing what he was talking about, she reached across to the nightstand and pulled two rings out of the drawer. She handed one to Elliot, and putting the other on her left ring finger.

"Oh, I don't know. We could wait a few more days and see if they can figure it out. And then if they don't, we'll tell them." She said with a smile.

Elliot pecked her lips and held her closer.

* * *

Mike and Carolyn decided to go over to Carolyn's house. They walked in and they put their coats on the rack and headed towards the kitchen. 

"You hungry or thirsty?" Carolyn asked playing hostess.

"Uh, A glass of water would be lovely, thanks." Mike said.

"So what do you think about this case we just caught?" Carolyn said making conversation.

xxx

They sat at the kitchen table talking for a few hours. After a while Mike stood up.

"It's probably time I should be getting home." He said.

"Oh…" Carolyn said disappointed. "You could stay if you want. There's always a place for you here." She said now hopeful.

"Uh, yeah, I guess so, it's kinda late." Mike said nonchalantly.

Carolyn came and kissed him on the mouth. She broke apart after a moment and said, "My bed is always open to you."

He growled and pushed his lips against hers. They started making their way towards her bedroom still kissing. When they got to the doorway Mike pulled away. He looked into her eyes. "You're sure this is what you want?"

She answered him by pulling him by the tie in for another long kiss, kicking the door shut.

* * *

Bobby and Alex arrived at her apartment and sat down on the couch. They started to talk, but it didn't do much good because they would have to stop to kiss each other lavishly. 

Alex was playfully biting his lip when she reached for his shirt. She began to tug gently. Bobby suddenly pulled away.

"Uh… Eames… I don't think we should do that…" He said frazzled.

"Right about now it would be _Alex,_ and why the hell not?" Alex fumed.

"Well…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "We did have a few drinks and uh-" He was then cut off.

"Yeah _a few drinks _as in _two!_ Having two drinks isn't going to impair my judgment." She nearly screamed.

"I just… don't want to… ruin things… by doing something stupid to soon." He said lamely.

"Something stu-?… too so-?… How can we ruin what we have by doing something that I've wanted to do for years!? You know what? I think you should go." She pointed to the door. She then stalked off into her room, and slammed the door.

"Alex." Bobby said pleadingly walking over to the door. "Alex." He said again once he reached the door.

"Go away." Came Alex's muffled voice from behind the door.

"Alex I'm not going away until I get to talk to you." Bobby said in a no nonsense tone.

A soft 'whatever' came from behind the door as she opened it. She let him bass by and then stood with her arms crossed. "What?" She said sharply.

"I just… I…" Bobby stuttered.

Leaving no room for her normal patience Alex said, "Spit it out."

"I've wanted to do this for a long time too… I just… didn't want things to move too quickly… I was scared that you weren't thinking clearly and didn't know what you were talking about… now I realize that you were sincere… and I would like to do nothing more than make love to you all night long." Bobby said very sincerely.

Alex thought about it for a moment. "All right. I guess I forgive you." She leaned up and kissed him. "For now anyway. But you do know that you will have to make it up to me."

"Oh, I intend to." Bobby said in a low growl. He then pulled her flush against him in a long hard kiss. Clothes were then flying across the room.


	15. Engagement

**A/N: **Just… wow… let the sappy, doesn't make sense, really lame commence!

* * *

After a few days no one had mentioned any suspicions to Elliot and Olivia. They decided that they should get it over with. They called a big meeting of all their friends at a local restaurant. After everyone had a drink Elliot and Olivia stood up.

"Now, you're probably wondering why we called you all here today." Elliot started.

"We have some really exciting news." Olivia said.

Elliot gave a dramatic pause. "We're going to be getting married." The long table broke out in applause and cheers.

After everything subsided Olivia started to speak again. "And, there's one more thing to tell… I'm pregnant." Everyone gasped and there was an even louder eruption.

Elliot turned to Olivia. "When were you planning on telling me this?" He said in a fake chastising voice.

"Well… I found out not to long ago. I was trying to think of the perfect time to tell you… and this was it." She said face gleaming.

Realization then hit him. "We're going to have a child."

"I know, I'm beside myself with happiness." Olivia said beaming.

They then kissed resulting in many whoops, cheers, and whistles from their friends.

As everyone was saying goodbye Bobby, Alex, Mike, and Carolyn came up together to say their congratulations.

"We should get together sometime soon and really celebrate." Mike suggested.

"We should." Elliot agreed.

"No alcohol for me though." Olivia said being cautious.

"Who said anything about alcohol?" Carolyn joked.

"Seriously though good idea, Mike." Alex said.

"Yes, and I think that since Olivia can't drink, we shouldn't either, just to be courteous." Bobby said.

"I guess I can live _one night _without a drink." Mike said only half joking.

"All right then, how about next Friday? Is that good?" Elliot asked.

"No objections here." Carolyn said speaking for her and Mike.

"Nor here." Alex said for her and Bobby.

"It's settled then. We can all come to my house." Olivia said.

And with that they left.

xxx

The next Friday Carolyn offered for Mike to go to her house after work.

"You have an extra set of clothes there, we can go together." She had said.

Mike had no objections.

When they got to her house she got them both some water and they sat down on the couch. They started to talk, but it just ended up with kissing. When Mike began to pull at Carolyn's shirt she pulled away reluctantly.

"Mike, I have to tell you something."

He was suddenly very worried. "What is it, baby?" He held her.

She pulled herself from his grip to look him in the eye. "I'm late."

"What are you…?" Then, it dawned on him. "You mean…?" Carolyn nodded at him. "Just… wow." He said astonished. "Are you sure?"

"Mmm hmm." Carolyn said.

Mike then stood up, picked her up and swung her around. He put her down after one swing. "We're going to be parents!" He said excitedly.

"I know!" Carolyn said beaming.

Mike then fished around in his breast jacket pocket for something. When he found it he got down on one knee. "I've been trying to find the right time to ask you… I think that this is the perfect time. My sweetest Carolyn … will you marry me?"

Carolyn let out a full smile from ear to ear. "Yes, nothing would make me happier." Mike then put the ring on her finger. He stood up and kissed her passionately.

xxx

They arrived at Olivia's not too much later. Bobby and Alex were already there.

After about one minute Alex looked to Carolyn and said, "All right, spill, what's going on."

Carolyn tried to give her best innocent look. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, don't give us that crap. You have been smiling since you walked in that door and you and Mike can't keep your hands off each other."

"Well…" She looked at Mike. He gave a small nod. "Mike and I are getting married also… and I'm pregnant as well."

Everyone offered their congratulations with a huge smile.

"Well, how interesting is this? Everyone thought that Bobby and I were going to get married and you both are before we ever talked about it." Alex laughed.

"Well, I wouldn't say that." Bobby said getting down on one knee. Alex gasped. "Alexandra Eames, it would give me nothing less than eternal bliss to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Olivia and Carolyn practically squealed. Alex was crying from happiness. "Of course I will." She said through the tears. He stood up and kissed her deeply.

Sure enough, a week or so later Alex announced that she was pregnant as well.

* * *

**A/N 2: **/sappy So, I was going to have Bobby propose in a nice restaurant or something, but I guess he didn't want to. Yes, I know it's lame, but whatever. It's a semi-cute lame. XD 


	16. Miracles

**A/N: **So, this is the last chapter. The beginning was good, and then things just started to drift and people got OOC and I dunno, it got weird I guess. I'll try and make this as painless as possible. It's really short, but whatever, I guess. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and to everyone who didn't, but still liked it. You're really great. Huggles to all of you. I'm going to _try_ and write another story… about this length soon. But, I don't know when that's actually going to start. Thanks to everyone again.

* * *

A few months had passed and all three women had swollen stomachs. They had all married by now and they all had beautiful weddings. The woman spent most of their days together, seeing as they couldn't go into work. Bobby and Mike had paired up for the time being at the Major Case Squad. Even though Deakins was worried about the havoc they could and most likely would wreck they knew that soon enough their partners would be back and be able to settle them down. It also made it easier on him then trying to find two temporary partners, which they probably wouldn't get along with anyway. Elliot managed to slink out of getting a new partner by helping Munch and Fin with their cases. 

Olivia was the first to deliver her and Elliot's baby. It was a boy. They named him Joey. Carolyn was to follow soon after with another boy named Tommy. Alex just behind Carolyn with a baby girl, Molly.

Somehow, between all of the people that they knew the girls managed to get a room together.

"How did we manage to get so lucky?" Olivia asked as she held Joey.

"I don't know." Elliot sighed.

Alex let out a soft chuckle. Bobby, Mike, Carolyn, Olivia, and Elliot looked over at her questioningly. "I was just thinking about how these three children are going to be inseparable." She smiled.

"Yeah, that is if Molly over there can keep up with these strong men over here." Mike said jokingly, playing with Tommy.

"Oh, I doubt that." Olivia said.

"Me too." Alex said. "Molly over here is just like her father… never tired."

"But, she has the personality of her mother. She will be able to run circles around those guys." Bobby smiled, looking at his wife.

"I resent that." Elliot said only half joking. "And I'm sure Joey does too."

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see what happens." Carolyn said smiling.

**Fin**

* * *

**A/N 2: **Wow, hello sappy, cliché ending. Ah, well… 


End file.
